What could happen?
by Two Forevers
Summary: The Gaang is acepted to Hobbes Univeristity- But somthing else is going on beneth the inocent classrooms. Rated for drugs-violence Kataang- Maiko-Soki-and Toph no one so sad
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I haven't tried my hand at fanfiction since Fiery Soul about 3 years ago. **

**So here it goes.**

**This fic is a modern day one. The Gaang's… well, you'll see.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, everyone," Sokka screamed as he ran into the garage. "Guess what?"

"What now, Sokka?" Toph groaned, oh how she was used to his news. "Did you finally do something that we care about?"

"No. I-I mean yes." He groaned and crossed his arms. "Look, if you're just going to tease me I won't tell you."

"Aw, come on Sokka!" Aang said from his place on the couch. Katara lay on his chest and he was gently stroking her hair.

Sokka smiled. Aang always managed to cheer him up. He took a deep breath to increase the suspense that obviously wasn't building.

"We're all going to Hobbes University!"

The rest of the Gaang popped up, including Zuko who had been quietly making out with Mai on the other couch.

What?" they all screamed in unison.

Sokka smiled, basking in the surprise. They hadn't known that he had enrolled all of them.

"Wait. Do you mean all of us have been accepted?" Aang asked.

Sokka nodded his trademark goofy smile on his lips.

"Well all of us minus Mai. But she can probably get in anyway. Rich parents and all. And there were a few, not to mention any names" he held up his arms in defense "That were completely on the borderline. But I managed to pull a few strings" he smiled his gaze setting upon Zuko.

Aang smiled. They had all been holding back going to college due to the painful fact that they would have to spilt up. After all, they were each others lifelines.

Katara and Sokka were the only ones with a parent that didn't hate them, but Hakoda was barely ever home. They pretty much raised each other.

Zuko's dad was abusive and only loved Azula- who also walked all over him, so he stayed at his uncles or the Campout, which was what Toph called the garage they were in now.

Toph's parents were rich and restricting- whereas she was bold and rebellious, so she stayed with Zuko most of the time. The two were inseparable.

And Aang was in an orphanage until he was seven, where he was adopted by Gyatso.

Gyatso was killed in a gang shooting and Iroh took him in.

The only reason they weren't all out on the streets was also thanks to Iroh, who was like a father to all of them. In fact, it was him who had the idea for the Campout. He paid for all the supplies and one day while they were in high school he re-built the entire place using the money from the Jasmine Dragon.

"Does Uncle know?" Zuko asked.

Sokka nodded. "Didn't you see the bags?"

Zuko shook his head smirking. He should have guessed. "Did he help?"

"Of course. We got to figure out a way to thank him somehow." He stoked his chin, losing himself in his own thoughts, while the rest of them began talking to each other about what classes they would take.

Toph smiled wide. "I'm going to take Architecture or Woodshop."

"Toph you'd take anything with heavy machinery and hard building material. That scares me" Sokka said

"All the more reason to do it" Toph continued smiling.

"I'm going to take Classic literature." Katara stated proudly.

Toph groaned. "Nerd." She then turned to Zuko. "So, Zuzu, what're you going to take?"

She was the only one who could call him that. Even his girlfriend wasn't allowed to.

He shrugged. He never really gave it much thought. He never thought he would actually go.

"Graphic design, I guess, maybe Art." He nudged Aang. "How 'bout you?"

Aang ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Philosophy sounds cool."

Zuko laughed. "So you can debate Uncle without losing instantly?"

"Exactly!" Aang laughed back in response.

Zuko chucked a pillow across the room to Sokka, who was still thinking about how to thank Iroh.

"Ouch, Zuko what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"What you takin' man?" Zuko asked in an offhand way.

"Creative writing," Sokka answered proudly. "Advanced." He said in the same offhand way as he walked closer.

"How'd you get into Advanced Writing?" Toph joked. "You're an Oaf."

Sokka grinned. "Do I need to recite my haiku again?" He asked, knowing how much it annoyed Toph.

"No!" Toph yelled. "It wasn't even that good. Better yet, good at all" she muttered

"Well, I'm actually going on a science scholarship. That's how I found out about the school."

He sure was proud. Not that this was unusual for Sokka as whenever he did something well he tended to boast about it. But this was worth boasting about- so nobody stopped him- yet.

"Well as much as I'd love to ask how Sokka managed to get a scholarship I really don't care. We're all somewhat smart and everything we suck at we have Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen over there for." Toph said not really sure herself if she was being sarcastic or serious.

"Right" Mai said in her usual monotone voice. "I'm gonna go back to what I was doing if you guys don't mind" Truly she was kind of upset she wasn't accepted. Come on. Even Zuko and Toph managed to get in.

"Um Mai what you were doing is kissing Zuko and I think you've done enough of that for today" Katara informed. Both teens groaned.

"Don't worry Katara. You'll be our age soon. And I promise it will be a living hell" Zuko said his voice teasing as if her were talking to a child. "Besides, you and Aang do you fair share of making out" They both blushed.

Sokka stared at Aang. Honestly he was a bit hurt but for mixed reasons. He hid it by yelling,

"You and my little sister did what?"

Zuko immediately realized he wanted to _embarrass _Katara and Aang, not get them killed. Well normally it would be a maybe, but after news like today, no way. Zuko put his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Dude, I was only kidding" Zuko said sincerely. Sokka took in a deep, relived, breath. Zuko in fact wasn't kidding. The two had been making out the night before in the Campout. Katara and Aang silently thanked Zuko while Toph suppressed a snort.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there we go. Chapter 1- Big News.**

**Again I haven't tried my hand at fanfiction for a while so I don't know how good I am.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko opened his eyes. The world was still dark, cold and groggy, but it made no difference to the golden eyed teen. Living with Azula for most of his life, he had learned early on that the only protection from her wrath was the tender time right around dawn. With stiff motions he got off the couch and into the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face, he observed it carefully. His trademark scar was still there; an everlasting reminder of his biological sperm donor.

Not like it really fazed him anymore.

Now fully awake he slid back into the Campout, intent on waking up Toph.

Not exactly the easiest task. He saw her sleeping form on the couch opposite to him. She was sprawled out, feet above her head, which dangled off the edge. She wore little more than boys' boxers and a sports bra. And, Zuko noticed yet again with a slight blush, she did have some, well, womanly features.

Not like he would ever say that to her face. Ever.

"Toph." He whispered quietly, knowing she could hear him, ""Wake up."

A slight groan and a shift in position was the only acknowledgement he received. He sighed and lifted her off the couch. Despite her strength in bending and all other fields of toughness, she was still small.

Well, tiny really.

Trying to ignore their bare skin pressing against each other, and the nagging thought that if Mai caught them like this, Zuko would be dead, he carried her into the bathroom. Propping her up on the closed toilet lid, Zuko turned on the water; cold. With a quick prayer to Agni, he ran his cupped hands under and quickly splashed it on Toph.

Sputtering violently, Toph's blind eyes opened. She narrowed her eyes and prepared to launch the attacker into the next century. She paused when she realized who it was. She pouted, crossing her arms.

"What time is it?" she demanded.

"Early." Zuko admitted reluctantly. Toph arose from the toilet seat and walked back to the Campout.

"Than I shall be sleeping." She mumbled, plopping with finality on the couch. Zuko chuckled and drew closer to her. Making sure she didn't have a straight on shot to his gut, he leaned in by her ears.

"C'mon, we're starting Hobbes today." Toph didn't move. "Don't you want to terrorize the people who are single handedly ruining society?" Zuko coaxed. Toph's eyes fluttered open. Giving a reluctant nod she arose.

And did something which made Zuko blush every time. She began undressing.

She saw bodies all the time, clothes only leaving a very slight difference in the vibrations she saw. So it was really no wonder that she could do so with out blushing, or feeling anything really.

Zuko turned his head, waiting for the familiar flop on the ground, signaling that Toph was dressed. It came quickly. Zuko turned to her. She was wearing a green tank top and cargo pants. Her feet were bare as always and her hair a short mop above her eyes. She chuckled, still tired.

"C'mon muscle man! I'm tired of seeing you standing there!" She didn't mention that his fast beating heart was getting annoying as well. Zuko grunted inaudibly and quickly grabbed his clothes from the dresser. He disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Toph with her own thoughts.

All of which were revolving in some way or another with getting back to sleep.

But her plans were thwarted as Zuko was coming out of the bathroom. Although it made no real difference to her, he was wearing a blood red button down and faded black jeans that were clean for once. His hair was the same as always, long and hanging, although he did try to style it somewhat. It ended in failure and he settled with dunking his head in water again. With a towel hanging on his shoulders he heard a loud bang on the garage door. Groaning, he opened it.

"Good morning sleepy heads!" Sokka yelled, seemingly oblivious to the barely risen sun. He was clad in a lighter version of Zuko's outfit. His button down was a light blue, his jeans blue as well. His normally Mohawk style hair was washed out, leaving the un-gelled hair to cover up the fuzz.

Again, Zuko hated to admit, he looked good.

If only he would stop yelling!

But Sokka was already inside, saying something to Toph. Zuko took no notice as he searched for Aang or Katara. As an almost joking safety precaution, Sokka was rarely allowed to drive alone. He, much like Zuko, had a notorious record for street racing. But Zuko had the advantage of owning a motorcycle as opposed to a car. He could only ever take one person with him, and most of the time that one person was Toph, who was as much for racing as the other guys.

Sure enough he found both Katara and Aang, in the back seat of Sokka's car, doing their favorite activity.

Making out, and rather passionately for so early in the morning. Zuko knocked on the window, smiling cheerily to just piss them off. The two pulled apart quickly, although Zuko did notice Aangs' hand resting on the small of Katara's back just a moment longer. With an annoyed groan Sugar Queen came from the car. Her outfit didn't surprise him, as he was totally used the sense of style the girl had. She went above her usual today, though. She wore a light blue blouse, the sleeves cut straight from the shoulder to the wrist. The sleeves themselves were transparent, seemingly more for decoration than for anything else. The neckline was slightly lower than usual and right below her breasts was a white sash. The rest of the shirt ended in a flair. She wore tight fitting skinny jeans and flats.

"Good morning to you too." She muttered, not happy with the interruption. Aang on the other hand seemed ecstatic to see Zuko, as he practically jumped into his arms.

"Hey Zuko!" Aang smiled. Zuko ruffled his hair and hugged him back, admit a little awkwardly. Aang didn't seem to mind, as frankly speaking, he enjoyed the placement of his arms at the moment.

"So..ah…" Zuko paused, unsure what to say to the Airbender who was getting extremely close to doing something highly inappropriate at the moment. He sighed and placed his arms on Aangs' shoulders, pushing the boy away. Aang's face fell for an almost unnoticeable second, but he quickly regained his trademark smile.

"Sorry. Firebenders are really warm." Rubbing his arms, he tried to excuse his actions to the other two,. Zuko shrugged and walked back to the garage, while Katara mumbled something to Aang about lame excuses.

"… So that's how we ended up going to Hobbes. Aint that just genius?" Sokka yelled to Toph, who teased,

"Yes, it is, unlike you."

Luckily for Sokka's ego, Katara came walking in at that moment declaring,

"Let's go, already!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
